


Unravel

by ohmytheon



Series: The Obey Me OC Files [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Silly, Surprises, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: She really isn't sure why she let Asmo convince her this was a good idea, but here she is, wearing a very short dress with a large bow tied around her waist for Lucifer's birthday party. What an idiot.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Obey Me OC Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know it was Lucifer's birthday until two days ago, and I would be DAMNED before I let this day go without something to show for it. I actually have two other fics already written, but no, I had to do something special. I waffled on whether doing something more inclusive with a "x reader" fic like I did for Levi's birthday, but... I'm on vacation and I've been working, so I decided to do something more self-indulgent. That and I really do love my OC.

Atsuko pressed her hands against the edge of the vanity, leaning forward and closing her eyes, and stated with the utmost surety, “I have made a terrible mistake.”

“Love, you say that quite often,” Asmo quipped from the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Atsuko opened her eyes and skipped her reflection in the mirror to glare at Asmo’s instead. “And I’m pretty sure you’re almost always the one who puts me in the position to say it.”

“I do nothing of the sort,” Asmo insisted, although the joy in his voice contradicted his words. In fact, her dear friend seemed pleased that more than anything, grinning at her gleefully and tilting his head back to drop another grape in his mouth. She was half in mind to take the bowl of fruit and dump it on his head. He definitely enjoyed roping her into troublesome and awkward situations under the guise that he was helping her.

How was this helping her? She looked _ridiculous_.

“I’m not doing this,” Atsuko decided.

“Oh, come now!” Asmo exclaimed, rocking forward to plant his feet on the floor and stand up. “This is a fabulous idea. You look amazing. He’ll love it.”

Atsuko spun around and threw her arms in the air. “He’s gonna laugh at me!”

The mischievous grin on Asmo’s face didn’t fade as he admitted, “He might.”

Harrumphing in irritation, Atsuko turned back around to face the mirror and examined her reflection again. No matter what she twisted and looked at her body, she couldn’t help but feel stupid. She wasn’t sure how he managed to convince her to get this far, but it was usually with a combination of joking, compliments, and insinuating she wouldn’t do it. Nothing pushed Atsuko into doing something like the belief that she wouldn’t or couldn’t.

She’d ended up doing a lot of stupid things because of that.

“This is stupid,” Atsuko muttered.

“Chin up, darling,” Asmo said, stepping up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted his chin on her shoulder, gazing at her reflection. “I’m rather jealous if I’m being honest. I would’ve loved to unravel you for my birthday.” Atsuko rolled her eyes and moved to pull away from him, but he squeezed her tighter. “I’m serious! You’re very delectable.”

“Okay, okay,” Atsuko huffed, squirming out of his grip. “You don’t need to butter me up anymore.”

Asmo pouted. “But I love buttering you up! If only you’d let me do it for real.” He frowned thoughtfully. “But then I suppose we run the risk of Beel confusing you for actual food…”

Atsuko tugged on her dress, but nothing she did helped the matter. The dress Asmo had given her wouldn’t expose her, but it came pretty fucking close. He’d made sure that it would keep her safe even if she bent over. Such a good friend – or so she had thought until he held up the large red sash that would hold the wrapped dress in place when tied into a large bow.

He truly was a deviant.

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Atsuko said.

“Then why did you agree to it?”

“Honestly, I can’t even remember.” Atsuko tossed him a look over her shoulder. “Sure you can’t charm me?”

Asmo bopped her on the nose with a light tap. “Darling, if I could, I’d be busier unraveling you instead of wrapping you up in a pretty, little present for Lucifer, even if it is his birthday.”

Well, that much was true. No, she was currently in this stupid get-up because of her own idiocy and stubbornness. She hated it when people accused her of being weak or scared, which meant she often found herself in this awful situations. Asmo knew that too. It wouldn’t be the first time he tricked her into doing something like this, especially when Lucifer was concerned. Not to mention all the times she’d gotten into mischief with Mammon or Levi. She really needed to start thinking things through more.

Sighing, Atsuko threw a hand in the air and started for the door. “Let’s just go to dinner and get this over with.”

“Enthusiasm, love!” Asmo cheered, clapping as he followed her out of his bedroom. “No one likes a sour puss.”

“Never heard you complain before,” Atsuko quipped.

Asmo giggled. “That’s because they’re never sour after I’m done with them.”

The conversation on their way to dinner thankfully turned away from her or Lucifer. Asmo was particularly gifted in talking about himself, which made him great at distracting people. She was more than willing to talk about him or even just listen to him talk about himself. Coming from anyone else, especially a human, it would’ve been annoying as, well, hell, but he liked to sprinkle in compliments and made his stories so much fun that she couldn’t help but smile and laugh.

It would’ve been easier had she fallen for Asmo, but of course, Atsuko didn’t know how to make things easy.

A private room at Ristorante Six had been rented out for the special occasion. According to Asmo, Barbatos had taken care of most of the preparations, with a little help from Lord Diavolo. Atsuko wasn’t certain what kind of help Diavolo would be, but when she walked into a room of slight chaos, she had a feeling he’d had a hand in it. Judging by the pleased expression on his face along with the tired one on Barbatos’, he might’ve had more than a hand.

“Asmo! Atsuko!” Lord Diavolo greeted when he spotted them, swooping over in their direction. “You’ve arrived just in time.”

“Well, I can’t be late to a party,” Asmo declared.

Diavolo raised an eyebrow at Atsuko, tilting his head curiously at her get-up. “My, don’t you look tempting?”

Atsuko blushed so hard that she was certain it could be seen through her foundation. “Don’t remind me.”

“I think it’s fantastic,” Diavolo insisted, placing a hand over her back to guide her further into the room.

A long table had been laid out with silverware, plates, and glasses. She eyed a few bottles of wine lining the wall, hungry for a bit of liquid courage. He must’ve noticed because he changed their direction away from the brothers to the wine. It wasn’t that she was afraid or anything, just maybe a little embarrassed. Mammon would probably make a fuss over it. Satan might judge her a little, but she couldn’t tell if it was in disappointment or mere confusion.

“Thirsty?” Diavolo asked as he poured two glasses of wine.

“How did you know?” Atsuko responded dryly, taking one glass from him.

Diavolo chuckled. “He’ll be caught off guard – but rather pleased, I think.”

“I look _absurd_ ,” Atsuko bemoaned. “I don’t know why I let Asmo talk me into this. I knew it was a stupid idea from the start, and yet here I am, tied up like…”

“A present.”

“A trussed up turkey,” Atsuko finished.

A bark of laughter escaped Diavolo. The others looked their way, clearly curious, but none of them made their way over in an attempt to butt in. Had it been Lucifer, they would’ve gladly done so, but they still held a certain amount of respect for Diavolo, which meant they kept their distance and gave the two of them some privacy. Atsuko did appreciate it and how he was trying to cheer her up, but it didn’t make her feel any smarter.

“You’re far more than that,” Diavolo told her when he stopped laughing. He brought the rim of his glass to his lips and paused, a smirk crossing his face. “Although there’s a possibility he might drag you out of here to eat you alive once he sees you.”

Atsuko covered her eyes with one hand. “I think you might be worse than Asmo.”

“Either way, I’ll be excited to see his reaction,” Diavolo continued cheerfully. “It’s always been lively at RAD, especially with the brothers around, but you managed to bring some brightness and excitement into Lucifer’s life. For that, I’m grateful.” She peered at him between her fingers, only dropping her hand when she took note of the sincere look on Diavolo’s face. “I’ve tried for countless years to spark Lucifer, hoping he would be truly happy, but oddly enough, it turns out he needed a human’s genuine touch.”

In an attempt to avoid responding or laughing awkwardly, Atsuko nodded and took a large gulp of wine, thankful when Diavolo excused himself so he could stop Beel from eating the appetizers being set on the table. How was she supposed to respond to something like that? What could she possibly say? It wasn’t like she had come down to Devildom with the intention of doing anything except survive. That had been her plan. Survive, deal with Mammon as painlessly as possible, and hopefully not fail school.

It wasn’t like she’d _planned_ on turning everyone’s world upside down.

It wasn’t like she’d _planned_ on developing a close bond with anyone, especially Lucifer.

“A little on the nose, don’t you think?” a voice quipped behind her.

Atsuko jumped and spun around to find a grinning Solomon. Her shoulders dropped, and she buried herself in her wine again. At least it never failed her, even if it did betray her on occasion. “Oh, what do you want?”

“Did you not have the money to buy him a gift?” Solomon asked.

“For your information,” Atsuko shot back smartly, “this was Asmo’s idea.”

Solomon nodded. “That sounds like him.”

It was, but in truth, it was because she’d been complaining she didn’t know what to get Lucifer for his birthday. The man was impossible to buy for. Asmo had been difficult, but she’d figured something out in the end. Mammon would be happy with money or a shopping spree. For Beel and Belphi’s birthday, she’d cooked Beel a special meal and found a cute plushie pillow for Belphie that she knew he cuddled with during his naps. Levi was happy with games, mangas, or anything nerdy. Satan was a little hard because she wouldn’t want to get him just a book.

But Lucifer? What the hell could she give him?

“I didn’t have any ideas,” Atsuko admitted. “What could I possibly get him? A new riding crop?”

Solomon shrugged. “That’s what I got him.”

Atsuko smacked him in the arm. “Stop it! You did not!”

“Maybe I did,” Solomon teased, that grin back on his face. “Maybe I didn’t.”

Shaking her head, Atsuko sighed, “I’m surrounded by scheming bastards.”

“Perhaps,” Solomon said lightly, picking at the ends of the large bow around her waist. “But I rather think you enjoy it. You’re a clever girl. You know better.”

Atsuko swatted his hand away, but Solomon only laughed. Cheeky bastard. He knew she had more than friendly feelings for Lucifer, which made it easy for him to tease her. She would’ve questioned how he knew, but he was brilliant and she was...probably more obvious than she liked to think. Hell, she wouldn’t have put it past him to figure it out before she did. Everyone most likely did, save for Mammon and Beel. It was humiliating. She would’ve liked to have gone back to the time when she and Lucifer just argued and butted heads and flirted without her realizing what was going on.

When the doors finally opened to reveal Lucifer, everyone cheered, even Satan in his own way. He aimed his party popper directly at Lucifer’s face instead of the air like everyone else, but… Hey, at least he was involved.

Atsuko watched as his brothers each greeted and wished him a happy birthday. Although he was trying his best to remain stoic, there was a faintly pleased look on his face. It was in his dark eyes the most and the relaxed way he held himself. More likely than not, his brothers would do something to cause chaos or destroy the room tonight, but for now, he could be at ease. Even she smiled when Lord Diavolo stepped up and placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. They really did have a good, genuine friendship and cared about one another.

However, the moment Lucifer’s eyes landed on her, Atsuko froze, and he did as well. Was it just her or did his eyes get even darker?

Thinking she could talk to Solomon in order to hide, Atsuko turned to her left, but the asshole was gone. She searched the area frantically, finding him clear across the room in a conversation with Simeon. Really? He’d just left her? As if feeling her glare on him, Solomon glanced back at her and waved. He’d done it on purpose, leaving her alone to be singled out. What a manipulative jerk.

“Atsuko.”

She jumped at the sound of her name, spinning back around and exclaiming, “Hi! Hello! Happy birthday!” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her, and Atsuko sighed. “Sorry, I don’t really know where that came from.” She took a breath and then smiled. “Happy birthday, Lucifer. I’m glad Diavolo could drag you out of work for your own party.”

“It took some convincing,” Lucifer said, his tone much lighter than his gaze. “So, am I supposed to assume that you’re my gift to me?”

Atsuko held out her hands. “I _am_ the gift that keeps on giving.”

Lucifer examined the bow, rubbing the silky material between his fingers. “You certainly are full of surprises.”

Her cheeks burning, Atsuko cleared her throat. “Yes, well, I thought it would be funny. Okay, Asmo thought it would be cute, and I thought it would make for a good joke.”

Except he wasn’t laughing. Granted, he typically only chuckled when someone was in peril or something like that, but he also laughed whenever she did something embarrassing in front of him. The only way this could’ve been more humiliating was if she’d gone with Asmo’s original idea of her being only in her birthday suit. As fitting as that would’ve been, she wasn’t about to strut around in front of everyone wearing just a large bow. She wasn’t _that_ moronic, please.

“I just have one question,” Lucifer said, his eyes still on the bow.

“Ah! This isn’t actually your gift. I mean, I’m not–” Atsuko closed her eyes and made a face at herself. She really was acting like a fool. Why did Lucifer have this effect over her? It wasn’t fair. Solomon hadn’t been wrong. She was a clever girl, so why wasn’t she acting like it? When she opened her eyes again, she gave him a sheepish look and continued, “Okay, so I haven’t got you a gift yet, but I will! It’ll just be...late. I didn’t know what to get you, but I’ll figure something out.”

“Oh, no, it’s not about that,” Lucifer told her.

Atsuko furrowed her brow. “No…?”

Lucifer stepped closer to her. “I was wondering when I can unwrap you.”

“Oh.” The implication of his words struck her, and Atsuko nearly dropped her glass of wine. “Oh!”

A smirk crossed Lucifer’s face. “I don’t plan on sharing this present with my brothers.” His fingers slid down the bow and then onto her waist, right where she was ticklish. She giggled involuntarily and jumped, which he used to his advantage by pulling her closer to him. “And I’d like to take my time seeing what’s underneath the wrapping.”

Her face bright red, Atsuko squirmed out of his light hold. “You’re such an ass.”

Lucifer only gave her a smug look in return, not upset that she’d pushed him away. “You’re easy to tease. What a thoughtful present. You know how much I enjoy doing that.”

“Yes, yes,” Atsuko sighed, mockingly flipping her hair. “I made myself look like a fool specifically so you could tease me and have a good time on your birthday.” She pinched one end of the bow with her free hand and curtsied properly. “Are you not entertained?” Without standing up straight, she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. “What else would you like me to do to please you, Lucifer?”

Folding his arms, Lucifer scoffed. “Now you’re just putting on a show.”

Atsuko slowly straightened and let go of the bow, a smile on her face far too innocent to be truthful. “What do you mean? It’s your birthday. I want to do whatever I can to make you happy.” Lucifer turned his head away from her, looking both annoyed and pleased. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he liked it when she teased him back in return. Very few were brave enough to do that. Since he thought it was fun to tease her, just to push his buttons a little more, she ran her fingers up his chest. “Absolutely whatever.”

Lucifer snatched her wrist and glared down at her. “I know you’re only teasing, but keep that up, and I might believe you’re being serious and take you up on it.”

He let go of her, and Atsuko laughed. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

“Your lack of self-control is legendary,” Lucifer said dryly.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she set her empty wine glass down, a pleasant warmth coursing through her. The damascus drink that Asmo liked didn’t affect her much, but Diavolo had gone out of his way to buy the good stuff for Lucifer’s birthday. The last thing she needed to do was get sloppy drunk at his party and do something even dumber. She looked embarrassing enough as it was.

“In all seriousness, I do hope you have fun tonight,” Atsuko told him. “Everyone went out of their way to put this together – and you deserve a night off to relax and have fun.”

Lucifer eyed the room. “I don’t know if I can truly relax considering the looks on my brothers’ faces.”

Atsuko leaned over to look at him and then glared hard. The six brothers jumped and scattered throughout the room, doing their best to pretend that they hadn’t been trying to snoop in on the conversation. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to Lucifer, who was already gazing down at her. “It’ll be fine. I’ll make sure nothing goes wrong, even if I have to tackle Mammon myself.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Lucifer reassured her, “ and I think Mammon would secretly enjoy it.”

“And we can’t have him enjoying things on your birthday,” Atsuko joked.

The corner of Lucifer’s lips tilted upward. “No, we can’t.”

“Anywho, I think I’ve hogged you long enough. Everyone is waiting to have their turn with you and get this party officially started.” Atsuko held out her arm. “Shall we?”

Of course Lucifer couldn’t be easy. Instead of sliding his arm through hers, he reached out to take her hand, sliding his fingers in between hers and tugging her forward. Her heart skipped a beat, but when she gave him a questioning look, he simply gave her a knowing look and said, “You’re mine tonight.”

Oh shit. What had she let Asmo talk her into? How the hell was she going to last the whole night with Lucifer looking at her like that in front of everyone? Well, it was his birthday. Who was she to say no to him tonight? Besides, it wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy being so close to him too.


End file.
